


Celebration

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Celebration

"Thank you for being here," Harry said, smiling at all his friends. "Severus and I appreciate you taking the time from your busy schedules—"

"What Harry means to say is," Severus cut in, rescuing Harry from drowning in a long winded speech, "eat, drink, and don't spill wine on our new carpet."

A roar of laughter rose up from the gathered guests who then made their way to the buffet.

"We should have only served white wine," Severus murmured.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"Nonsense." Severus kissed him lightly. "Someone needed to look after you."

"Prat." 

Severus's lips twitched. "Is that any way to speak to your husband on your wedding day?"

"Start as you mean to continue." Harry grinned. 

"I see you're still as impertinent as ever."

"It's why you love me," Harry said cheekily.

"That and your delectable arse."

"Love you, too."


End file.
